


Sports Anime Crossovers (short works)

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M, Sports anime crossover - Diamond no Ace/Haikyuu!!, Sports anime crossover - Haikyuu!!/Oofuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: A collection of Sports Anime Shipping Olympics fills featuring crossovers. Specific ships and warnings in each chapter's notes.Latest:- Chapter 1, Furuya Satoru & Oikawa Tooru (Furuya joins Seijou)- Chapter 2, Kageyama Tobio & the Nishura Baseball Team (Kageyama plays baseball in high school)





	1. Oikawa Tooru helps Furuya Satoru out with his school work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru helps Furuya Satoru out with his school work, because he is a kind and loving senpai who wins over the love of all his precious kouhai.
> 
> (Haikyuu!!/Diamond no Ace)

"Furuya-chan," Oikawa calls out to a certain darling kouhai of his.  
  
Furuya twitches in a way that Oikawa could (and would!) consider a flinch, if he didn't know that Furuya loves him dearly.  
  
"Good morning, Oikawa-senpai," Furuya replies.  
  
It says something wonderful about Furuya that Oikawa's smile on seeing him arrive half an hour before practice is almost entirely genuine. As captain, he can't pick favourites, but he might be slightly faster to lavish praise on Furuya than the other first years. It's easy to compliment someone who doesn't seem to think about whether he means the things he's saying and simply accepts them whole cloth.  
  
"You're just in time," Oikawa says. "I've set up everything we could want, so you get yourself ready to spike."  
  
Furuya nods, and obeys.  
  
After the first practice with the new first years, Oikawa and the other third year regulars had sat down with information about each of the new members.  
  
Their old kouhai from Kitadai were praised, of course. Though both of them have picked up some curious layers to their personalities since Oikawa left their team. But Furuya was an unexpected standout.  
  
"He could be Kageyama's twin," Hajime had said, bluntly, as he picked out Furuya's sign up form.  
  
"Don't be rude, Iwa-chan," Oikawa had said. "Furucchi is much cuter than Tobio-chan, and his soul is _much_ gentler."  
  
Hanamaki had snorted. "Gentle like a rhino."  
  
"Or a bear," Matsukawa had suggested. "Something big."  
  
"You just don't see what I see," Oikawa had said with a sniff, eyes sparkling despite himself. "He's a delicate flower, just waiting to bloom under my warm tutelage."  
  
Oikawa had beamed. The others had given him nonplused looks in return, until they dissolved into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, right," Hajime had said.  
  
They practice together until the rest of the team arrives, Hajime shaking his head to see the two of them already warm and perspiring. Oikawa can't say he cares, not when Furuya seems to improve with every spike he slams down at full force across the net.  
  
After practice, Oikawa pounces on him, guiding him towards the first years' classrooms with his hands clamped like a vice around Furuya's shoulders.  
  
"I heard you're not doing the best in your tests, Furuya-kun," he says as he angles him into the room.  
  
Furuya stiffens.  
  
"Now, now! It's fine, Furucchi," he says. He shoves Furuya down into his chair. Or a chair. He's not entirely certain where Furuya sits, but Furuya could correct him if he cared about sitting at the wrong desk. "We'll just have to work together to make sure your marks pick up. I can't have a rising star like you stuck in revision classes when he could be playing in his first practice match."  
  
Furuya's eyes snap to meet Oikawa's waiting grin. "You'll set to me?" Furuya asks.  
  
Oikawa could kiss him, and his voice comes out soft rather than obnoxious when he confirms, "Of course."  
  
He claps his hands together and flips open Furuya's satchel, rifling through it to find the right book. "You'd never think you tested in," he says as he liberates Furuya's maths notes.  
  
Oikawa doesn't know whether it's from embarrassment, or because that's where he was looking to start with, but Furuya's head is ducked when Oikawa looks up.  
  
"I studied," Furuya says, without elaboration.  
  
"And we're going to study together, now," Oikawa chirps and opens Furuya's book to get started.  
  
And they do study. It takes prodding and prompting to keep Furuya on track, even over the small amount of time they have, but it happens, and Furuya lets Oikawa cajole him into learning the fundamentals of polynomials.  
  
He fidgets as Oikawa tucks away his stationery, but in that way of his which means he doesn't move so much as exude that he wants to move.  
  
"Pay attention in class, Furuya-kun," he says as he waves himself out the door, nodding to Furuya's classmates. He pauses and sticks his head back in. "We'll be doing this every day, so be prepared!"  
  
He grins as he walks to his own class. He feels like he has a new friend.


	2. Kageyama Tobio joins the Nishura Baseball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama didn't realise how much things would change after middle school until he nearly steps on the coach of the Nishura baseball team.
> 
> (Haikyuu!!/Oofuri)

Kageyama scowls at the message on the note. He's not sure what to make of it. _We know we want you on our team_. He hasn't mentioned the note to his mom, because then she would ask questions about Kitagawa Daiichi that he doesn't want to answer. He's pretty sure she would hug him, but he doesn't want a hug because of this.  
  
He scowls harder. Then puts the game CD into his player, turning on his TV and pulling a pillow onto his lap that he crushes between his chest and his knees.

> _"We don't want you!" Kindaichi had snapped. "Why would we want a selfish king like_ you _?" He had breathed heavily, and turned away. "No one else will want you either, not now."_  
>    
>  He had glanced at Kageyama's knee, with a sliver of genuine remorse in his eyes, before he left Kageyama alone.  
>    
>  "It's healing fine," Kageyama had muttered to the empty room.  
>    
>  But Kindaichi was right: no one wants a selfish king.

He crushes the note from Momoe in his hand. He doesn't understand all the rules of baseball, but Momoe had laughed and said that hardly anyone does.  
  
His knee had healed — a product of adhering to the exercises the doctor prescribed and his mom squeezing him tight and asking every day whether he's been taking care of it. There were a few days he didn't. Once, when he ran into Oikawa-san in the convenience store, and had the story dragged out of him in fractured sentences and clipped words.  
  
The worst part of that had been when Oikawa's eyes had gone soft and wide, filled with an honesty Kageyama couldn't entirely trust, and he had said, "I'm sorry, Tobio-chan. You can catch up, if you still want to play."  
  
That Oikawa hadn't dismissed it out of hand, or shoved him into anger with cutting words, hurt the most.  
  
The Nishura baseball team is small, from what Kageyama can gather. The team is only one year old and rough around the edges, corners of inexperience sticking out everywhere. The pitcher moves like a wind up toy unless he's sending the ball into the catcher's mitt, and the other players laugh like they're really friends.  
  
Kageyama's frown slips into its deepest setting and anger bubbles under his skin as the catcher calls a time out and pulls the pitcher's head towards him so they can speak without being overheard.

> _Momoe had found him by accident, nearly leading the team over where he was lying in the grass, taking a prescribed break during one of his light runs. He was tossing a volleyball up to himself, and trying to ignore the fact that he is the only one who will touch his toss again._  
>    
> _She had caught the ball and sent the team on ahead of her, one or two had turned their heads to look at him but most were busy keeping up with the pace she had set._  
>    
> _"What're you doing in the grass?" she'd asked, smiling and crouching down._  
>    
> _He'd tried to keep his expression neutral (because she's an adult) but he thinks he might have failed._  
>    
> _"Taking a break," he had replied. And, to his horror, and to hers, he'd started to cry._  
>    
> _She was nice to him. She pulled him up and dragged him to a vending machine close by, punched the button for orange juice before he could ask for milk. Then she'd bullied the whole story from him. The whole mess._  
>    
> _At the end, he could tell she was trying not to get excited, which definitely had made him scowl, but it was better than pity._  
>    
> _She'd told him he should try something new. Something he'd never done before._  
>    
> _He was replying that he only likes volleyball when she'd checked her watch and leapt up, exclaiming that she needed to go wrap up practice, but she left him with a card._  
>    
> _He would have left it at that, but his mom had seen it and lit up, asking if he was thinking about baseball and starting in on a story about how his father used to play._  
>    
> _He'd dialed the number on the card, and two days later she dropped the package at his house, already sure he would follow through and come and look at their practice._

The team wins the match, and though the score fell at 5 runs to 1, Kageyama gets the sense that it was a close game.  
  
He watches the other disks until he's seen them all, fighting to keep his eyes open through the last one.  
  
That night, he dreams of the Nishura players abandoning him during a baseball match played with a volleyball. He wakes to an image of Oikawa tossing a ball high over his head, covered in sweat and panting.  
  
He showers and pulls on his clothes even though it's hours until he said he would take a look at Nishura's practice. He wasn't planning on leaving yet, but he finds himself out the door before he's realised what he's doing.  
  
He scowls through the fence at the players. They're swinging bats with Momoe prowling between them, correcting this and that where she sees fit.  
  
She spies Kageyama and they lock eyes as she grins wide and malicious. She reminds him of Oikawa in some ways.  
  
She pulls him by his hand and marches him through the gate, introducing him as "Tobio-kun" and giving his hand a squeeze before throwing him into their midst.  
  
"He's so tall!" the smallest of them says, turning to her. "Are you sure he's a first year?"  
  
"Hey, don't talk like he's not here," says another with a bandana tied over his head. "I'm the captain, go warm up and you can join in."  
  
Kageyama freezes, ready to protest, but the wind-up pitcher pipes in with, "I-I-I'll help!" smiling as hard at he can, and tugs at Kageyama's hand like he's already a part of the team.  
  
Kageyama thinks he might be.


End file.
